Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-6q+10-7q-2}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-6q - 7q} + {10 - 2}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-13q} + {10 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-13q} + {8}$ The simplified expression is $-13q+8$